


The Blade Against the Chain

by AuroraExecution



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Dysfunctional Relationships, Everything Hurts, Gen, Pain Metaphors, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraExecution/pseuds/AuroraExecution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is bound to Thor by a chain he can't break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blade Against the Chain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).



> I just rediscovered this poem sitting around from ages ago and fixed it up a little so I could post it. 
> 
> As it is most likely the only thing I'll have to submit to the wonderful fandom of Avengers/Thor (at least, for a very long time), I wanted to gift it to Speranza, who was lovely enough to not only respond to my comments on her fic, but also gave me an AO3 account.

Adamantine cuffs my wrist  
   The chain ends at you  
My bones dislocate, skin tearing  
   Your hands are bleeding too  
“Hold on,” you say.  “Come back,” you say  
   But I know what to do

“It is my greatest treasure, for  
   it bindeth you to me.”  
No pain nor obligation, then  
  You at five; I at three  
Had the chains been broken we would  
   not have thought us free

But in time beneath your shadow  
   I woke from the dream  
The links that kept me bound to you  
   heavier than they seem  
I know you hurt, to still hold on  
   Why, then, do you not scream?

So I choose to cut at the bonds  
   a diamond blade in hand  
“Stop.”  You bleed.  “Do not.”  Your wish  
   no longer my command  
I do this for me but also for you  
   Do you not understand?

But though I want to sever us  
   The chains prove far too strong  
It seems despite my efforts—  
  Your smile sad: “You’re wrong.  
The chains hold fast for you had used  
   a dull blade all along.”


End file.
